Sweet Love
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: A rushed one-shot. Masataka is badly injured when saving Aya. Does this near death experiance make her realize her true feelings for him! Read to find out!


Disclaimer: Hahaha, NO! If I owned this then Masataka and Aya would have hit it off, but most importantly… HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE MAIN CHARACTER! But I don't own it. There for… this did not happen.

XxXxX

Crickets chirped somewhere in the distance and Masataka sighed defeated as he walked down the road by himself with a book bag slung over his right shoulder. Minus his footsteps on the sidewalk and the crickets… the night was still… almost… too still.

His eyes widened and he brought the book bag up to block the knife that came at him. The knife pierced all the way through his books.

"Hey! I needed those!" He complained and threw a swift sidekick into his attacker. That was when he saw Bob to his far right under a streetlight, fighting a couple guys. He dropped the bag and ran to help.

"Masataka!" Bob said in surprise.

"What's going on here?" He asked, going back to back with the taller man.

"Some weirdo wanting a fight." Bob replied. "He's on a power trip or something. Be careful, these guys are tough."

"Good. I was in a shitty mood anyway." Something struck him suddenly. "Wait… if you're here… then Nagi and Aya are here?"

"Somewhere around here." The taller man replied.

"I thought the three of you were going out for drinks?" Masataka chuckled.

"Apparently not."

Enemies assaulted from both sides, but were dispatched easily. That was when a couple gunshots rang out and before a word could be said Masataka took off in the direction he heard them from.  
>He spotted the man with the gun had Nagi and Aya pinned down behind a building. The man chuckled darkly and fired a few more shots.<p>

He made a quick move and tackled the man, but not before another shot rang out and he realized the warm, wet feeling running down his shoulder was blood. He didn't hesitate in knocking the man out.

"Got him!" Masataka called and the two other fights appeared from their hiding place.

"Nice one, taka." Nagi smirked, and it got on his nerves for some reason. That was when he noticed the red laser on Aya, his eyes grew wide and he tackled her to the ground, hearing the next shot crack through the air, Nagi looked up to find Bob hitting the man father up in the back of the head.

"Bringing a gun to a fist fight?" Bob asked in annoyance. Nagi shrugged, but then he noticed the blood and looked over to find Aya hold Masataka. He realized that he had taken the shot and all was silent when it seemed the young fighter wasn't breathing.

XxXxX

Masataka groaned as he woke up, rubbing his aching head, only to pull back when he found blood on his hand. The door opened and Aya rushed in and he found himself being jumped on.

"Masa-kun!" Aya yelled and held him.

"Wha…. A-Aya?" He asked in confusion. "What… happened? How did I get here?"

"We brought you here to take care of your injuries." She sat back on the bed nervously and looked away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed." She said unhappily.

"It wouldn't have mattered even if I had died…" He told her with determination in his voice. "Because I… I… I love you."

There was silence. "I'm sorry Masa-kun." She said as she got up and left him sitting alone in the room. His shoulders slumped and he slammed a fist against the wall, then grabbed his head and fisted his fingers in his hair.

"I'm so stupid…" He told himself.

XxXxX

"Aya. Why did you do that to him?" Her sister asked from the kitchen.

"I can't… I just can't."

"You like him."

"No!"

"Yes, you do. You know… you can't blame him for the sins of his older brother right?" Maya asked calmly.

"I… I do, but… it's all so confusing! After I head Nagi tell Bob he was in love with you and then Masataka tells me he loves me… and I just don't-"

"Wait! Nagi said what!" Her sister asked suddenly, jaw dropped.

"Oh… oops. I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Aya nervously stared somewhere else. "See what I mean though?"

"That is tough." Her sister sighed then. "Why don't you try and talk to him. He isn't like his brother, Aya. He almost died for you. The least you can do is give him the time of day."

"Right. You're right." She turned back and hesitated before opening the door. She watched her senior sitting by himself with his face in his hands. "Masa-kun?" She received no answer and sat down on the bed besides him.

With a sudden epiphany she realized he was crying, not sobbing or whiling like a child, but the tears were falling. She hugged him tightly and laid her head on his back.

"Please, don't cry, Masa-kun."

"Don't worry. You don't have to reciprocate any of my feelings." He sucked it up and forced himself to be a man. No matter how hard it was. Men didn't cry, damnit! "I know you love Nagi."

"No… I don't…" She admitted and felt him stiffen.

"What?"

"He loves… Maya… and not me." She said quietly, if she wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her. He set a hand over hers.

"It hurts when the one you loves is in love with somebody else." He replied and she realized just how he felt now.

"I'm so sorry, Masa-kun!" She hugged him tighter.

"Don't apologize to me… Aya-chan. It doesn't matter anymore. If you really don't like me so much… maybe I can go away."

"I don't want you to go away!"

"Is that so? What do you want then?" His normally sweet self was dark and he sounded defeated. She had never seen him this way before.

"I don't know."

"Please make up your mind. I want to know, because I plan on leaving right away."

"But, you're injured!"

"I've had worse. What do is it you really want? Truly deep down in your heart?"

"I… I want… I want you to stay here… with me." She pulled away slightly, hair falling back into place slowly as he glanced at her and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"I only want you to be happy." His answer was sincere.

"I'm happy with you." She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. "Masataka… be my teishu."

His eyes widened. "Do you really honestly mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then, Aya-chan… I would love for you to be my okami." He smiled gently and she pulled back momentarily.

"We have to tell my sister the great news!" She said suddenly and his eyes widened and she giggled as she jumped back into his arms. Oh, boy… this would be interesting.

XxXxX

End

And if you don't understand Japanese you probably didn't understand the ending. Better go google it or you can PM me if you can't find it. ^^

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you.


End file.
